The 5th generation mobile communication (5G) new radio access technology (NR) dedicates to supporting higher system performance, and supporting different services, deployment scenarios, and frequency spectrums. The services mentioned above may be, for example, an Enhanced Mobile Broadband (eMBB) service, a machine type communication (MTC) service, an ultra-reliable and low latency communications (URLLC) service, a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS), and a positioning service. The deployment scenarios mentioned above may be, for example, an indoor hotspot scenario, a dense urban scenario, a suburb scenario, an urban macro scenario, and a high-speed railway scenario. The frequency spectrum mentioned above may be, for example, any frequency range within 100 GHz.
To meet service requirements corresponding to various services, deployment scenarios, frequency spectrums, and the like in the 5G NR, types of uplink control information (UCI) need to be added to the 5G NR. This leads to that a terminal device may need to report a plurality of pieces of UCI to an access network device in a same time unit.
However, when the terminal device needs to simultaneously report a plurality of pieces of UCI to the access network device, a UCI reporting conflict is likely to occur, and the plurality of pieces of UCI may fail to be reported, affecting data transmission performance, and making it difficult to ensure service requirements.